Escape from it all
by xLifelessx
Summary: Emma loses her patience with everybody and everything, but what does she do about it?
1. No other way

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X at all whatsoever  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Everything was quiet and peaceful, the water ran up against the rocks, smashing at impact. As exactly how she felt. Emma stood on her balcony, watching everything around her, how everything seemed so peaceful, wishing the same thing could happen for her. But she knew it would never happen, her loyalty laid with Mutant X, her job to save New Mutants and to help her fellow Team Mates, no peace ever would come for her. She closed her eyes, the wind running through her hair tossing it from side to side. She felt lonely, Emma knew she had her Team Mates, her friends, but they only needed her when they needed her, never just to talk.  
  
Emma was happy for Shalimar and Brennan, she felt close to Brennan when they first came to Sanctuary, when they first joined Mutant X, but slowly, their relationship fell apart, they departed from each other, Brennan moved to Shalimar instead. And she knew Jesse felt the same way she did with this, he was Shalimar's best friend, they always talked, just like Brennan and Emma, till it fell apart.  
  
Emma was sick and tired by now, she was always the backup, never the needed. Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse were always the fighters, always went on the mission, while Emma, she was lucky to go on a few. They always wanted her to prep the Med lab just in case anything happened while on the mission, or to stand by if they absolutely needed her. Emma wanted to be treated the same, as an equal, not as a child, she didn't need to be protected like they always thought. She could handle herself, she always could, but they could never accept that. Emma banged her hand on the railing of her balcony "I hate being the little sister of Mutant X, I hate having to be guarded"  
  
She couldn't take all of it anymore, always having to protect herself from them, their emotions, their thoughts, they don't know how much it hurts her. She had to leave, for their safety, and hers.  
  
Emma walked from her balcony and grabbed the nearest bag, she packed clothes and the things she needed most, she quickly stuffed everything in her bag and zipped it up and made her way towards the door, she stopped, she glanced at the picture that lay on the table. Of her, and her friends, Shalimar smiling and her arm around her, with Jesse on the other side with his arm around Emma's waist, Brennan on the far left holding his hand, and Adam on the far right with his arm around Shalimar. She glared at the picture and picked it up, she smirked "What a joke" she said as she threw the frame at the wall, the glass shattering as it collided with impact. The smash ran through Sanctuary, Brennan was just outside, sitting on the steps reading a book. He jumped at the sound of the smash.  
  
Emma continued her path, she picked up her bag and made her way through her bedroom door to see Brennan only five feet away "What was that?" Emma continued walking, she spoke silently with harshness in her voice "Nothing" Brennan knew something was wrong. Jesse had appeared from the top of the stairs where he had been sitting hacking into the GSAs computer and Shalimar flew from her bedroom, they both asked what happened in Unison. Brennan looked at her team mates "She said nothing" Brennan noticed the bag in Emma's arm, he jogged right in front of her. "Where you goin?" Emma just looked up and glared, she tried to walk around the tall man, but he moved in front of her once again. Emma stared into Brennan's eyes, he got a cold feeling from her eyes, he knew something was wrong, he could guarantee it. "Brennan, get the hell outta my way" Brennan was shocked by this, Shalimar wasn't pleased, and Jesse was just sitting on the top of the stairs, confused as ever.  
  
Emma walked around Brennan, he stepped in front of her view, where he once again blocked her path. "Emma, what's wrong?" Emma moved with inches of Brennan's face, she growing more and more angry by the second. "Brennan, its none of your god damn business, now move" Emma pushed Brennan out of her way and continue walking towards the garage, she didn't make it far when the Feral feline blocked her path "Emma! What the hell is wrong with you!?!" Jesse now had made his way to the back of Emma, where he stood right next to Brennan in confusion. Emma looked at Shalimar in eye "Shalimar, please move" She tried politely, but harshness still seeped through her voice. "Not till you tell me what's wrong?" Emma glared "Fine, I'll make you move" be fore you could know it, Emma had fired a Psionic blast from her forehead and knocked Shalimar 6 feet away from where she stood. Brennan swiftly moved right in front of Emma "EMMA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!??!" She felt more and more anger, it appeared to her, they wouldn't let her leave peacefully.  
  
Emma glared at Brennan, she spoke with anger in her voice "The exact same reason I did this" Emma had once again shot Brennan right next to Shalimar, both laying on the ground, completely shocked and confused. Jesse had run up to help both of them, still staring at Emma, she looked at her team mates, she could sense another presence from behind, a voice called from the back of her "Emma, I'm sorry" Adam had tried to move fast, with the Subdermal govenor in hand, but missed within inches of Emma's neck. Emma grabbed Adam by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground.  
  
She stood in front of her team mates, soon to be ex-team mates. Emma looked at all of them, with confusion and anger in their eyes. She looked at the floor for a second, then returned her gaze. Tears starting to develop in her eyes, she tried to hold them back, but failed. The team looked at her, they knew she felt bad, but misunderstood of why she did this in the first place. As the tears slid down her face, she spoke "I'm sorry to all of you, but I'm leaving Mutant X, forever, I can't take it anymore, I really can't." Her team mate lay on the ground, completely shocked, they never thought this would happen, but here it did, neither one of them thought that Emma would be the one to go, she appeared to be the strongest out of all of them, but to their surprise wasn't.  
  
Soon Emma wiped away the tears and continue her path with bag in hand towards the garage, voices shot from behind "EMMA!! NO!! DON'T LEAVE!!" Shalimar called after her, "Emma, please don't, please stay, come on" Brennan followed after Shalimar. Emma slowly turned around, she saw her friend hads now made their way to their feet. Shalimar with tears beginning to stream down her cheeks, Brennan with sadness in his eyes, Adam lost, Jesse soon stepped forward towards Emma. "Emm-" Emma interrupted Jesse "Jesse, please don't" more tears streaming down her face. "But Emma, please stay here, stay here for us.stay here for me" Sadness grew in Jesse's eyes, this was beginning to tear Emma apart, but she what she had to do, she had no other choice, she said quietly "I'm sorry." Jesse tried to speak but Emma caught him off once again "I'm sorry, I can't let you guys follow me" Jesse tried to take another step forward, but soon a dark wave shot from Emma's head, sending her team mates flying in different directions.  
  
Emma stood looking at her unconscious team mates, she looked at all of Sanctuary, and returned her gaze to her team-mates "I'm sorry" she said with a whisper. Emma continued her walk towards the garage doors, she turned around once again, and looked her fallen team mates, she looked down at the floor and push a piece of hair out of her face, she soon said with a silent whisper "Good bye"  
  
TBC..  
  
Notes: Well I hope you liked that, I sure did love writing it. I left it as "To Be Continued" But I don't know if it should be continued, so please review and tell me what you think of the fanfic. 


	2. Pursuit

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X  
  
A/N: As requests have come in to continue, I'll continue, thanks for the great reviews.  
  
Chapter 2: The ruins that Emma left behind still lay their, her teammates, still lay on the ground. Hours had gone by, Shalimar was the first to wake; she woke with a jolt to see her friends lying on the ground beside her and Emma gone. Shalimar rubbed her forehead in pain "Damn, what a headache", Shalimar looked at everything, a moan caused her to jump, Jesse began to wake, Shalimar crawled to Jesse and shook him slightly "Hey Jess, you okay?" Jesse rubbed his eyes and nodded, he looked up at her with confusion, and Shalimar hugged Jesse, just about suffocating him to death. Soon Brennan woke up, he as well rubbed his eyes and put his arm over his knee "What the hell just happened?" Brennan said abruptly, Shalimar looked towards Brennan, she was worried, and so was he, neither of them would have thought this would have ever happened; she was their kid sister, innocent. Adam came from the corridor "Finally, you guys are up" all the remaining members swung to face Adam with all confusion drawn on their faces. "How long have you been up?" Brennan asked Adam took a sip of his coffee and slowly responded to Brennan "About 15 mins" silenced filled the room as confusion still filled it.  
  
"Oh, your probably wondering why I was up before you, well Emma's wave, it appeared to be targeted towards Mutants, not humans" Shalimar rubbed her forehead again "But when the hell has she been able to do that?" Adam shrugged "Who knows, it appears she's been keeping her true power from us" Brennan rubbed his eyes once more "You mean that Emma's been able to do this for a while now" Adam tilted his head slightly "Who knows how long" his team was thrown back by this. "To tell you the truth, I believe she could have killed us if she wanted too" Adam said while taking another sip of this coffee. Brennan was thrown in a whirlwind of confusion, while Shalimar was scanning through her memories to see if anything like this happened before, and Jesse, well Jesse's doing both plus worry on the side. Adam spoke once more "But there is one thing about this, I think its not the first time she's did this" Adam shrugged and nodded.  
  
A couple hours had passed; Adam had let Shalimar and Brennan sleep it off while Jesse was nowhere to be found. Adam was in the med lab he slowly lifted his comm. Ring "Shalimar, Brennan, wake up! Meet me down at the lab" soon two groggy voices seeped over the comm. Ring "We'll be there in 10".  
  
Shalimar and Brennan had showered and gotten changed when they walked through the doors "What's up Adam?" Brennan said with his arm around Shalimar "Wait, where's Jesse? I called him 10 minutes ago" Shalimar and Brennan shrugged, Brennan looked at Adam, "I'll go find him" Adam nodded while Brennan walked out of the lab, he checked Jesse's room, the kitchen, the Rec. Room, the Dojo, just about everywhere until he walked passed Emma's bedroom. He found Jesse searching through Emma's things, searching for an answer to everything "JESS! What the hell are you doing?" Jesse jumped, he didn't hear Brennan come in "I'm trying to figure out why she did this" Brennan walked over to Jesse and shut the book he was looking through "Come on, Adam wants us" Jesse got up and walked with Brennan towards the Med Lab, thoughts of Emma running through his head. He missed how they use to joke, he would always call her the 'Damsel in distress' while she called him the 'Knight in shining armour', that began the day when she tripped on a stair and Jesse caught her before she hit the floor. He missed her.  
  
Jesse and Brennan walked into the Med Lab to meet Shalimar and Adam; Adam was reading the computer screen before he turned around "Good, your all here, well.I'm not exactly how to say this. But I found Emma" Jesse got up from the table he had been sitting on "Where is she?!?!? Wait, how did you find her??" Adam turned around at the computer screen once again "Well, it appears she still has her comm. Ring on. She appears to be at Kindred Park." Adam turned around once again to face them "I want you to go get her, I know she doesn't' want to say, but please bring her back, don't hurt her. If she comes back, hopefully she'll explain why this all happened" His team nodded, they agreed, they wanted her to come back, but agreed not to hurt her either, she meant to much to them even thought what she did. It was 10 mins before they were in the car and made their way to the park to help Emma.  
  
Emma sat on a bench in the park with her bag beside her, wiping away the tears, she felt bad about what she did, it was eating at her, but she had to do it, there was no other way, and no other option. She stared at the big oak tree that grew over; the branches towered over her with the leaves giving her shelter. It was quiet, she felt at peace. The wind seeped threw her dark hair tossing it side to side. She stared at her surroundings; she smiled as the young kids played at the playground in the distance. She moved her sight to the ground as it slowly moved up the tree. She jumped up, her senses jumped, she could feel them, and they were here. She closed her eyes to improve her focus, she shot her eyes open to see in the distance, her ex-team mates dashing towards her, Shalimar in the lead closely followed by Brennan and Jesse. Emma snapped her bag up and ran towards the near by woods, her bag slowing her down as the distance between them began to close. Emma moved behind the tree and stashed her bag in a bush 'I'll grab it later' Emma moved fast, she quickly spun around to hide behind a tree. The team had caught up to her; there was less than 10 feet between.  
  
Jesse and Brennan looked around while Shalimar's eyes soon became golden, Shalimar could smell her, Brennan and Jesse watched Shalimar as she slowly stepped around, and Emma knew she was caught. Shalimar pointed to the tree and whispered to Jesse "She's behind there". This sprung Emma's emotions into high gear. Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse stepping slowly her way, they moved around the tree to see Emma leaning against it. She moved her gaze to face them, she smirked "I was never good at hide and sneak" Brennan stepped forward a step "STOP!" Emma shot towards Brennan; Brennan held his hands out in front his chest. Shalimar looked at Emma "Come on Em, come back, come to Sanctuary, come back to Mutant X" Emma's face went angry, she shouted at Shal cause her to be shoot back "NO! WHEN WILL YOU FIGURE OUT I AM NOT COMING BACK!" Brennan stepped forward "Sorry Em, your coming back whether you like it or not" Emma glared at Brennan "I'm not going back Brennan" Brennan's fingers lit up with bolts of electricity jumping from finger to finger "Yes you are Emma" Brennan lit up enough in his hand just to knock her out, not too do any damage. Quickly Brennan shot the electricity at Emma, Jesse swung around and massed right in front of Emma before impact.  
  
"BRENNAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Jesse shouted towards Brennan as the crimson lines disappeared from his body. "Move Jess" before Jesse could respond, Emma swung around to the front of him and shot Shalimar with a psionic blast just enough to knock her out. Brennan's hands filled with bolts and he once again fired them towards Emma, the bolt flew just past her head causing her hair to stand on end. Emma quickly jabbed her elbow in Brennan's stomach causing him to fall to his knees gasping for air. Jesse looked at Emma "Emma, please." Emma looked at Jesse, she slowly pushed a strand of her dark hair out of her face. She looked at Jesse, Emma dashed away from her team mates deeper into the forest, Jesse glared at Brennan "Take care of Shal" Jesse slowly made a pursuit after Emma. But his pursuit was useless, she disappeared from his sight, he underestimated her, everybody did, nobody thought she could ever do something like this. Jesse looked through the trees, but slowly turned around to begin his walk to return to Shal and Brennan.  
  
Emma stood beside a tree as she saw Jesse walk away, she pulled a piece of hair out of her face and looked again at Jesse "I'm sorry" 


	3. Savior

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but here's the next chapter, it gets quite interesting at some points. I should have the next chapter of 'Fallen Love' soon, so please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jesse slowly walked back to his remaining team-mates to find Shalimar awake but still a little out of it. Brennan looked up at Jesse "Did you get her?" Jesse glared at Brennan "Does it look like it?" Brennan stood up and moved just inches from Jesse's face as his face turned to anger. But a voice shot up from Brennan's comm. Ring "Brennan, did you guys get Emma?" silence filled the air until Brennan slowly moved his ring to his mouth "No, she got away" Jesse's stare never left Brennan's eyes. "Well, leave her for now, there's a new mutant in trouble just across the street in the abandoned parkway. The GSA's after him" Brennan helped Shalimar to her feet as Jesse slowly responded to Adam "Ok Adam, we'll be there in 5 minutes" soon the remaining members began their dash towards their next mission. But what they didn't know that Emma had been hiding behind a tree near by.  
  
It had been 10 minutes and the remaining members of Mutant X walked around the parkway till they saw a young woman laying on the ground. Immediately they ran to her aid, Jesse gently laid his hand on the woman but out of nowhere, two more young females appeared out of nowhere and raised their hands out in front causing Brennan and Shalimar into walls opposite of each other. Both women continued holding their hands but one woman grabbed a bucket of water and tossed it at Brennan causing him to be soaked with water. Another young woman appeared from behind and stared at Jesse. The young woman they first met, moved closer to Jesse "Mr. Kilmartin, I wouldn't try anything or else" Jesse glared at the young woman in front of him "Or else what?" The woman looked at the two telekinetic mutants as they pulled out guns as one aimed at Shalimar, the other aimed at Brennan. Jesse glared "Who are you?" The young female that stood in front of Jesse smiled "I'm Melanie, my two telekinetic friends here are Amy" she said as she pointed at the one holding Brennan "And Becka" she pointed to the one holding Shalimar. "And this one here is Anneka, she'll reveal her powers to you later" Melanie smiled at Jesse, but quickly made a swift kick to Jesse's stomach, but tried to mass but couldn't, nothing happen, he realized this as Melanie's kicked hit Jesse causing him to hit the ground gasping for air. Jesse looked at Melanie, than at Anneka "You." Anneka smiled and so did Melanie "I see you discovered Anneka's powers, yes, Anneka has the power to disable Mutant's powers" Brennan and Shalimar constantly fidgeted to get free but the telekinetic powers binding them both were too strong to break free. Jesse slowly stood up once again. Melanie soon emitted a fire ball in the palm of her hand "Now Mr. Kilmartin, don't you move, or you know the consequences" Melanie said this as she looked at the guns still aimed at Brennan and Shalimar.  
  
Jesse stood still as he stared at the fireball burning in Melanie's hand. Melanie smiled "It was nice knowing you Mr. Kilmartin" Melanie launched the fire ball at Jesse but out of no where Emma ran and pushed Jesse out of the way causing the fireball to burn into Emma's shoulder. Emma screamed in pain as the fireball burned into her shoulder. Jesse looked at Emma and said under his breath "Emma". Emma's glare turned to Anneka and soon shot a psionic blast causing Anneka to tumble through the air and hit the ground unconscious. The two telekinetics raised their remaining hands forward causing Emma to be shot 6 feet away. Emma slowly got back to her feet grasping her shoulders, she stumbled and leaned against one of the pillars as she shot a Psionic blast at Becka causing Shalimar to hit the ground. Soon Emma followed with another blast to Amy causing Brennan as well to fall. Melanie began to power up another fireball but Emma shot one final Psionic Blast to Melanie causing her to whirl into a pillar and smack the ground hard.  
  
Brennan, Shalimar, and Jesse stared at Emma. Emma gently rose off the pillar but winced at the pain in her shoulder as she made full stance. Emma gave a quick glance at Jesse than ran off before anybody could stop her, Jesse raised his hand out but it was already too late, she was gone. Brennan helped Shalimar up and slowly walked next to Jesse wear he stood staring at the blood stained pillar that Emma once stood. 


	4. Surpises

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Everybody continued to stare at the blood stained pillar. Slowly Jesse raised his ring to his mouth "Adam, can you get a lock on Emma?" there was silence "Why Jesse?" Shalimar looked at Jesse and took a deep breath. 10 minutes later Shalimar had finished telling Adam everything about what had just happened. "So Adam, that's why we want to find her" There was seconds of silence "She's at the corner of Evergreen Street and Aerianell Avenue." Jesse looked at Shalimar than at Brennan both nodded "Thanks Adam" The remaining members of Mutant X ran below and jumped into their car to pursue the path of their teammate.  
  
Emma had been stumbling down the street holding her shoulder as the pain seeped through her body. "Its only just a little burn, just a little burn" she kept saying to herself as it began to sting more. Emma stumbled onto a wall "Maybe I should call Adam." Emma shook her head immediately "Hell no, not after what they did to me, I refuse to go back there" Emma continued to stumble down the street but from the corner of her eye she saw a car coming towards. The Silver Audi followed by her, she grimaced "Why won't they just leave me alone" Emma sucked in the pain and began to run down the ally way as Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan called after her. All three followed Emma, hot on her heels. Emma quickly turned to the right only to find a dead end when she turned around it was too late. Brennan, Shalimar, and Jesse all stood at the end of the ally blocking her path.  
  
She glared at them "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!" She screamed at them. Shalimar stepped forward a couple steps but soon Emma's forehead lit up with a Psionic Blast. She glared at Shalimar "Don't come any closer" she said through gritted teeth. Shalimar halted "Em, please come back to Sanctuary, your bleeding, come back so Adam can help you" Brennan looked at Emma "Emma, you've lost a lot of blood, you've left a blood trail everywhere you've gone" Emma gently pushed herself off the wall "I don't care" she said as she glared at them. She took a couple steps but soon felt really weak, just when she was about to fall Jesse raced forward and held her "Emma.. are you okay?" Emma pushed Jesse away "Let me go!" she took a few more steps until she collapsed unconscious but once again before she hit the ground Jesse caught her again. Shalimar ran forward quickly and checked for a pulse "She has one but weak, we better get her back to Sanctuary quickly" Jesse lifted her up carefully and walked back to the car and soon made their way back to Sanctuary.  
  
Jesse was first the walk through the doors of Sanctuary running to the lab "ADAM!!!" Jesse ran into the lab "Jesse, put her on here" Jesse gently laid Emma on the table "What happened?" Jesse shook his head "I don't.I don't know.she just.collapsed" Adam took a look at her shoulder "She's lost a lot of blood" Adam took the mini flashlight into her eyes "Okay, Shalimar I need your help, the rest of you out of here" Jesse looked at Adam "But." Adam already began grabbing bandages "GO!" Brennan put his hands on Jesse's shoulders and steered him out of the lab as he started at Emma.  
  
An hour had passed and Jesse still sat outside the door of the med lab. Running through his thoughts. "You love her don't you?" Jesse looked up to see Brennan with his arms crossed. Jesse ran his fingers through his hair "Well." Brennan sat down next to Jesse "Don't worry, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone" Brennan said as he patted Jesse on the shoulder. Jesse just sighed "I do Brennan, I've never really thought about it till now, I really do, I really love her" Brennan smiled "Well why won't you tell her?" Jesse sighed again "Because I don't think she feels the same way as I do" Brennan rubbed his chin "Well, I think you should tell her before you regret it" Jesse laid his head on his arms "Well I guess I should.I just don't know if I-" Jesse was suddenly cut off by Adam coming out of the Med Lab. Jesse jumped up immediately "How is she?" Adam smiled "She's going to be fine, she's going to have to take it easy though" Jesse smiled "Can I go see her?" Adam nodded. Jesse ran in immediately to see Emma lying on the table. Adam walked in "She's still sedated so she might not be awake for another couple hours" Jesse nodded as he held Emma's hand in his. He looked at her pale face and caressed her cheek with his hands gently.  
  
Brennan walked through the halls of Sanctuary; he passed by the dojo only to find Shalimar beating the hell out of a punching bag. Brennan walked up the stairs "Hey Shal, what ya doing?" Shal smiled "What does it look like?" Brennan stared at the punching bag and back at Shal. "Ok.Well I have news for you" Shal stopped immediately and sat down on the dojo stairs whipping the sweat of her forehead. "How's Emma?" Brennan sat down right beside her "She's going to be fine, but hey, our little Jesse has a crush" Shalimar's eyes widened "Who?!?" Brennan smirked "You have to guess" Shalimar growled "Tell me before I hurt you" Shalimar said with a giggle in her voice. Brennan smirked "Emma" Shalimar's eyes widened in shock "Really?!" Brennan nodded. "How do you know?" Brennan smirked again "He told me.Shal, Jesse doesn't only like her, well-" "He loves her" Shalimar cut off. "I always had an idea about it he always seemed really happy around Emma and even nervous at times" Brennan's eyebrow raised "So what do you think? Good or bad?" Shalimar put her head on her arms. "I always wanted them to get together, they always seemed perfect for each other, but until the recent events I really don't know" Brennan nodded "I know what you mean" Brennan put his arm around Shalimar and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
A couple hours had passed, Shalimar and Brennan had gone to bed and Jesse had fallen asleep in the chair next to Emma's bed still grasping her hand. Emma slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the med bay in Sanctuary. She looked around the room until her eyes rested on Jesse's face. She stared at his face; she looked down at her hand to find Jesse's holding hers. Emma's eyes widened "Oh my god, he must have stayed the whole day" She stared at his solemn face "How sweet". Emma tried to sit up but she winced in pain as the pain in her shoulder increased. "Hey hey hey, you stay right there, you're not going anywhere" Emma looked up to see Jesse already up and forcing her to lie back down. "But-" "No buts, stay put" Jesse cut her off before she began. Emma looked over at the clock they lay on the counter "How long have I been out?" Jesse yawned "About 12 hours". Everything became awkward and silence filled the room. Emma tried to sit up again "No" Jesse put his hand down on her other shoulder forcing to lie back down. She tried again "Bad Emma" he forced her down again as both of them laughed. "Why Mr. Kilmartin, I didn't know you were so caring" Emma smirked "There's a lot of things you don't know Miss DeLauro" Jesse smiled back. "Are you sure you aren't feral, you sure are protective" Jesse chuckled at what Emma said. A grumble echoed through the med lab, both looked at Jesse's stomach and began to laugh. "Wow, I just realized I haven't ate today" Emma's eyes widened "That's a first" Emma laughed. She looked at him with a smile "How come?" she asked gently. Jesse tried his best to dodge Emma's look at him "I have my reasons" Emma smirked "Well they must be pretty good reasons to stop you from eating. Well why don't you go grab something to eat, there's nothing stopping you now." Jesse looked at Emma "I don't want to leave you here all by yourself" Emma shook her head "Nah, I'll be fine, just bring me a bottle of water" Jesse nodded and left the room.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed and Emma began to wonder where Jesse had gone. Emma spoke into her com-link "Hey Jess, where are you?" the door in the med lab swung open. Jesse had his arms full of food right from pizza to water to sodas right to chips. Emma tried her best to hold back the laughter "Oh my god Jess" Jesse's head peered over the mountain of food he carried in his arms "What?" Emma was just amazed "There's no way your going to eat all of that" Jesse placed the food on a little table "I know, I brought some of it up for you" Jesse smirked "But all I wanted was some water" Jesse chuckled "Your going to get hungry sooner or later" Emma laughed.  
  
They had spent the whole night talking, eating, and laughing. Emma looked over at Jesse; he had fallen asleep on the chair next to her bed. 'He looks so innocent' she thought to herself. Emma slowly got out of her bed, her shoulder screamed at her but she didn't make a sound no matter how much it hurt. She grabbed a bottle of painkillers and took with her water Jesse had grabbed her earlier. Emma slowly moved to her room and got changed; she winced in pain as she put on her clothes. She grabbed a couple blankets in her room and brought them to the med lab, she gently wrapped them around Jesse's sleeping form. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something upon it and laid it on top of her bed and laid her com link on top. She looked at Jesse; tears began to well up in her eyes. She gently kissed him on the forehead and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. She grabbed her coat and walked silently out of Sanctuary into one of the cars that lay in the Garage. She drove out of Sanctuary with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Jesse awoke with the sun shining upon his face. He slowly looked over to the bed next to him to find it empty. He stared at the piece of paper on the bed. He sat up to find Emma's com-link lying on top of the white piece of paper. He lifted the ring into his hand and stared at the piece of paper that read 'I'm sorry'  
  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the chapter is going to take a big jump. 


	5. Reunion

A/N: It's a very short chapter but its just an intro for things to get going. So please R&R.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jesse laid there on the couch in the rec. room. It had been a year since she left, the woman he loved, Emma. He tried everything he could to find her but it was almost like she disappeared off the face of the Earth. He searched all over the internet to see if there had been signs, he watched Proxy Blue constantly, he even went through her things to see if she left anything behind to show where she had gone. But everything had lead to a dead end. Jesse stared at the laughing Shalimar and Brennan, he was jealous of them both. They were now engaged and are getting married in a month, and soon they would start a family. He shivered at the thought of little Brennan's and little Shalimar's running around, he chuckled at the thought. Jesse sat up and grabbed his coat that lay over the chair "Hey guys, I'm going to head out for a couple hours to clear my head." He practically ran to the garage. Brennan looked at Shalimar "What was that about?" Shalimar gave Brennan her usual 'you know who' look. "Ahhh, Emma" Shalimar nodded. "I wonder how she's doing.I hope she's okay" Brennan nodded "Me too".  
  
Emma sat in the park by her favourite tree looking at everything and everyone. She sighed "This year has been real tough" It had been exactly a year since she left Sanctuary, Mutant X, Jesse.she missed him dearly. "What a year" she said with a sigh. "New life, new job, and.." Emma looked at her bag and an apple flew from it as she flicked her hand. It snapped into Emma's hand and she took a bite out of it. "And new Powers"  
  
She leaned on the tree and slowly at her apple watching as all the children at the playground laughed and played. She smiled "Well I guess my day of day dreaming and regret is done" She grabbed her bag and stood up only to be knocked down on her butt as a man walked into her. "Sorry" they said in unison. Emma looked up to see the young man she had bumped into. "Oh my god." she looked at the man before her staring at her in shock "Jesse". 


	6. Promises

Jesse stared at the sight before him, was it a dream, or is it reality?  
  
Emma looked at the man before him, she longed to see him but could never gather up enough courage to do so. It tore her apart to leave that day, to leave Mutant X and.Jesse.  
  
Emma was ready to run but just as the thought crossed her mind, she was embraced by the blonde molecular. He grasped her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. "Oh my god Emma, I've missed you so much" he whispered as he maintained his grasp upon the red head, he refused to let her go, not again.  
  
"Jesse, I can't move" she whispered.  
  
"I can't" he whispered gently.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that if I let you go.you won't come back" he whispered as he gently raised laid his chin on her shoulder.  
  
She began to rub small circles on his lower back "It's okay Jess, I won't leave, I promise" she whispered in return.  
  
Jesse gently released her from his grasp and smiled, he looked at the sight before him, she looked beautiful, she had let her hair grow out, still the dark shade of red as she had the last time he saw her. Her skin still pale but lightly tanned, and her eyes, her eyes never changed, still the same crystal blue eyes he could look at forever.  
  
"Jess, you okay?" she asked waving her hands all about.  
  
"Oh yea, sorry" he said slightly blushing "You look great"  
  
"You too" she said as the blush crept up on her pale cheeks.  
  
Silence filled the air as the awkwardness flowed between them.  
  
"Well I ummm, gotta go" she shot in as she slowly began to walk away from him. Jesse's hand grasped her elbow "Please don't go" he whispered, she could sense the how much he missed her, but no matter what, she couldn't lose her job, she had to go.  
  
"I'm sorry Jesse, I have too, I have to go to work" she gently slid in, sincerity filled her voice. "Okay.." he said, hurt filled his voice but suddenly he dug into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something upon it. He gently handed the piece of paper to her "Can you call me later? Please?" he asked.  
  
Emma smiled, it was still the same old Jesse, still full of sweet and innocence. She gently took the piece of paper from his hand "Don't worry, it's my cell phone number. Its safe, they won't know you called." He replied. She looked up at his face "Okay, I'll try and call you tonight when I get off work" she replied lightly caressing his cheek with her hand. He grasped her hand and kissed it gently "Thank you".  
  
She smiled and nodded as she began to walk away from him, he watched as she walked down the sidewalk, her dark hair shining in the sunlight. He smiled and walked back to his car.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X  
  
A/N: Ok, it was a slow chapter and I'm very sorry for the long update, I have a lot of stories and I'm trying to finish them, thanks for all the great reviews from the past chapters and tell me what you think of this one. 


	7. Interrogation and Hope

Jesse walked into Sanctuary with a grin plastered to his face, Shalimar and Brennan were sparring in the dojo when they noticed him come in. Shalimar eyed Jesse carefully before breaking the silence.  
  
"Hey Jess, you okay?"  
  
Jesse looked over and sat on the steps "Why?"  
  
Brennan turned around "Well for one, you have a big goofy grin on your face, something you wanna tell us?"  
  
Jesse shrugged, Shalimar pounced onto the step next to him, she looked at him as he started to become agitated with her eyes scanning him over. Shalimar was overcome with giggles.  
  
Jesse looked over "What?!"  
  
Shalimar sat up with a smile "So who is she?"  
  
Jesse jumped *How the heck did she know?!* Jesse looked over "What are you talking about?"  
  
She lightly smacked him on the arm "Don't bother Kilmartin, I can read you like a book" She giggled. "So what does she look like? What's her name? How old is she?"  
  
"Woah woah woah! Shal, calm with the questions!" she shrugged.  
  
"Ok, fine, one question at a time you big baby, what's her name?"  
  
*Crap!* Jesse looked over "Uhhh, ummm, Em-Em-Emara!" Jesse sighed with relief.  
  
"Ok..how old is she?"  
  
Jesse stuttered *Ok, I'm 25, Emma's 23, what to do, what to do* Jesse looked over "24!" he shot out.  
  
Shalimar smiled. "Ok, what does she look like?"  
  
Jesse was dumb struck *Oh god, think opposite of Emma* Jesse paused *Think damnit!* He slowly glanced over at Shalimar he was watching him intently.  
  
"Well, she has-lo-short hair, blonde, uhh about 5'2"ish, brown eyes, and tanned skin" Jesse sighed with relief *Ok, Emma's has long hair, auburn, 5'5" to 5'6", beautiful blue eyes, and soft pale skin* Jesse grinned, he couldn't help it.  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan who just shrugged "She seems nice, how's her personality?"  
  
Jesse didn't know how to describe Emma, there was no one word to describe her, she was his world. Jesse looked over "Well she's very gentle, caring, passionate about what she does, strong, and graceful" *Wow, that was easy* Jesse congratulated himself.  
  
Shalimar eyed him very carefully, something was up, but she didn't know exactly what.  
  
"Is she a mutant?" she whispered.  
  
*Oh no, yes or no, yes or not, YES OR NO! think think think!* "Yes!" he sighed inwardly. "She's a-a-a-a Telepath!"  
  
Shalimar smiled "Well she seems like a good girl, I'll have to meet her, soon" Shal's emphasis on the last word made Jesse cringe.  
  
"Well-I-I gotta go have a shower, it was really hot" he said anything to get away, he quickly ran to his room and closed the door behind him *This is going to be tough*.  
  
Shalimar eyed his door carefully "He's hiding something"  
  
Brennan nodded "I think so too, but at least he's fallen for somebody, its about time he got over Emma"  
  
Shalimar nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Jesse laid on his bed watching his cell phone carefully, hoping with everything he had that she would call. She had to call, he couldn't lose her again. Jesse sat up on his bed and slam backed down "She's not gonna call!" Jesse moaned, he was like a school boy obsessing over his crush.  
  
Jesse turned to his side to watch his cell phone again, right next to his cell phone was Emma's ring on a silver chain, every once in a while he would wear it in hopes of her returning to him. Now was the time to depend on it, he picked up the chain with the silver ring on the end and slipped it over his neck, he stared at the ring in his palm still connected with the chain. *Please Emma* at that exact thought, the cell phone sprang to life. Jesse leaned over and picked up the cell phone as fast as he could.  
  
"Hello?!?!"  
  
There was a pause on the other line.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody there?"  
  
Soon a voice broke up on the line "Uh hi Jesse, its...Emma"  
  
X X X X X X X X  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, life is crazy and im doing my best to keep up with my fics, I hope you liked the chapter, I should start being able to update pretty regularly since everything's starting to calm down. So expect quicker updates..I hope 


End file.
